


A pleasant first time

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex, Sexual Content, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, oral penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I filled following prompt from the Les Misérables Kink Meme, and have nothing more to add:</p><p>So innocent, virgin Cosette and experienced (if she does say so herself) Eponine finally get in bed together. Eponine recognizes that it's Cosette's first time, so she keeps asking, like, "Can I kiss you here?" ... "How about here?" After saying "yes" 10000 times, Cosette is frustrated, and she's just like, "My body is yours; do with it what you will!" Eponine's questions change from "Is this okay?" to "So then you don't mind if I fuck your tight little pussy with my tongue until you're screaming my name?" Cue blushing (but still fully consenting) Cosette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Eponine had slept with two or three men before, as well as one or two women, but she never had had a lover like Cosette. In Eponine’s previous encounters it was always she who was the least experienced one, even if she wasn’t exactly virginal, she wasn’t the most experienced person around either. And her lovers had been rough, rugged, both the men and the women, much like Eponine herself. Cosette was pure, innocent, her face angelic. Her hazel eyes were big and round, her apple cheeks were almost always tinted with a pink little blush, her rosebud lips looked like they never could utter any improper word. And still Cosette wanted to sleep with her, which made Eponine both aroused and amused. The sweet little lily of the valley was not as innocent as she seemed to be.  
Cosette laid on her bed, Eponine was beside her, kissing her, stroking her. Cosette didn’t find Eponine particularly beautiful; life had treated her too poorly. She was very, very thin from undernourishment, her sunken face was already withering, making her look older than her years. She had almost no bust at all. If her life had been better she would, without a doubt, be beautiful, but now her beauty had faded away far too quickly. No, she wasn’t a pretty young woman, but she was charismatic, attractive, witty. And Cosette fell head over heels with her, the daughter of the woman who had treated her so poorly when she was a child. If Cosette had stayed with that family she would probably be even worse off than Eponine, both in looks and in manners.

“Do you want me, Cosette? ‘Cause I want you, and if you want me, I'm all yours.” Eponine’s voice was hoarse, husky and rather deep, and Cosette had to admit that she found it very attractive. She could get aroused from hearing her voice alone.  
“Yes, Eponine”, Cosette answered, pulling Eponine on top of her. “I want you, I want all of you. I want you to have me, Eponine.” She gave her a deep, slow kiss. Cosette was a virgin, but she wasn’t nervous, not at all. She knew that Eponine would be good to her. No, it was Eponine who was the nervous one. Cosette was a virgin, after all, and she had never been with a virgin before. And Cosette was so… pure, so innocent. She didn’t want to scare her. She didn’t want to make her uncomfortable. She didn’t want to do anything that Cosette wouldn’t be fine with. She had to be careful, she thought.  
“Cosette… Do you want us to undress, or…?” Cosette giggled and got up from the bed, pulling Eponine up with her.  
“I think it will be a little easier if we are undressed.”  
“Just wanted to make sure…” Eponine smiled and gave Cosette a kiss before she started to unbutton her dress. “Man”, Eponine thought, “that’s one pretty little dress she got there”. She stroked the fabric and the buttons with her fingers for a little while before continuing with the buttons. Cosette let her dress fall to the floor and Eponine continued with her chemise, kissing her pale neck at the same time. “And now your bloomers…” Soon Cosette stood naked in front of Eponine. A beautiful sight, her dark curls flowing down her slender shoulders, her perky little breasts, her round hips and her cute, slightly rounded belly… Eponine couldn’t resist pressing a kiss to it, and Cosette shivered with delight. Eponine then worked with her own clothes, her ragged dress was much easier to remove quickly than Cosette’s. Cosette laid herself down on the bed again, legs slightly parted, and Eponine got on top of her again.

She kissed her lips, let the kiss linger for a long time before pulling away and pressing kisses down her chin, jaw, neck and collarbone, stopping right above her bust.  
“Cosette, may I touch you here?”  
“Yes, Eponine, you may.” Eponine smiled and began to stroke Cosette’s breast, her touch was gentle, her fingers traced their shapes and made the nipples stiffen as a slight layer of goose bumps broke out on her flesh.  
“Can I touch them with a firmer hand…?”  
“Yes.”  
And Eponine did, kneading them for a while, pleased to hear Cosette moaning.  
“May I kiss them as well?”  
“Yes.” Cosette almost sighed. Did she really have to ask for permission to do everything? Cosette had already said that she wanted her, that she wanted her to have her, and this was, in all honesty, starting to get rather frustrating.  
“Oh, and one more thing, Cosette… I wonder if I may…?”  
“Eponine. I said that I wanted you. Right now, my body is yours. I will let you do whatever you want to do with it. I trust you, you don’t need to ask for my permission to please me. You already know that I want you to.” Eponine nodded and grinned. She felt much better now, knowing that her touches, licks and kisses wouldn’t make Cosette uncomfortable. And a wicked little idea started to form in her head.  
“Cosette?”  
“Yes, Eponine.”  
“Will you let me kiss your gorgeous little breasts, lick your sweet, pink, pert nipples?” Cosette’s eyes widened with surprise and a slight blush tinted her cheeks. She nodded, and when Eponine did just that, did just what she said, Cosette couldn’t suppress her moans of pleasure. She clutched the sheets and closed her eyes. “Oh… Eponine…”  
“You liked that, didn’t you? So, how about moving south a little bit?” Eponine grinned and peppered Cosette’s belly with kisses before putting her hand between her legs. “Cosette, Cosette… You’re all wet already. Would you, per chance, let me take care of that cute, tight little pussy of yours?” Cosette whimpered, her blush even brighter.  
“Yes… please!”  
“How about me licking your clit until you yelp… And then fucking you with my fingers until you scream my name, until the only thing you will remember is my name?”  
“Yes!!”

Eponine took her time, caressing the insides of Cosette’s thighs, running her nails lightly over the sensitive skin. Cosette’s gasps were like music to Eponine’s ears, and after a while she decided that she had been teased enough. She put her hand on Cosette’s vulva and stroke the springy curls of hair that grew there, then she parted her lips with her fingers and began to work on her clitoris. She pressed a soft kiss to it and nibbled on it with her lips, then she stuck out her tongue and moved it round and round the swollen clit. Cosette moaned and gasped and whimpered, and Eponine had to moan herself because the sounds made her so very aroused. She put a hand between her own legs, she was almost dripping wet. She smiled a little and started sucking on Cosette’s clitoris, lightly at first but then harder. Cosette’s back arced and she let out a desperate little yelp.  
“I think you’re ready for my fingers now, Cosette. I’m going to fuck you until you can’t take it anymore, until you cum so hard you see stars.”  
She penetrated her with one finger and continued to lick and suck on her clitoris. Cosette was tight, but she was also very, very wet, and soon Eponine dared to insert an additional finger without being worried that she might hurt her. She slid her fingers inside and out of her body, moaning while she licked and fucked her. She pressed her fingers upwards and began to curl and uncurl them. She immediately hit Cosette’s sweet spot, she noticed that by the increasing volume of Cosette’s gasps and moans. She swirled her tongue around her clit and continued with the curling and uncurling, and soon Cosette cried out.  
“Eponine! Oh, Eponine! I feel…” Her legs were shaking and Eponine understood. She realized what was about to happen, and she didn’t stop for a second until one last scream was heard and a gush of wetness covered Eponine’s hand. It wasn’t just the regular, sticky wetness after an orgasm, there was an additional fluid, colourless and odorless. Eponine’s eyes widened as she gently removed her hand from Cosette’s vulva. She looked at Cosette, her face was all red and her eyes were almost comically wide.

“What… what did I just do?” Eponine chuckled.  
“You had an orgasm, dear. Haven’t you had one before?”  
“No, I mean… no, this was my first, but… I… did something… else? Don’t tell me I…”  
“Calm down, beautiful.” Eponine understood. “This happens at times when a woman climax, nothing to be ashamed of. Actually it’s rather unusual, not everyone do it, in fact a lot of people never experience it. I’ve only done it once, and you did it your first time.” Eponine chuckled. “You should be proud.” Cosette laughed and pulled Eponine up so she laid beside her.  
“I think it’s you who should be proud. For making me… do that.”  
“It sure was an honour.” Eponine laughed a little and looked at Cosette, naked, cheeks flushed and all blissed out with her hair disheveled. She was more beautiful than ever. “Catch your breath now, my sweet.”  
“And then I believe it’s my turn to please you. I look forward to it.”


	2. Eponine's turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is yet another fill from the Les Misérables Kink Meme:
> 
> "Not that orgasm denial isn't all well and good, but I'd really love some sex where at least one party doesn't reach orgasm. Thing is, they still really enjoy it, it's still good sex, etc., they just don't typically and that's all chill."
> 
> So, now it's Eponine's turn to be pleased.

Cosette had to admit that she was a tad bit nervous now. She hadn’t been from the start, but since Eponine had been so good, so perfect when she pleased her, she felt some pressure. What if she didn’t make Eponine enjoy it? What if she couldn’t make Eponine moan? After all, Eponine had given Cosette her first orgasm, and she really wanted to repay her. The fact that she was a woman, and knew what felt good on herself, gave her at least some comfort. It would be much harder if Eponine had been a man. Still flustered from her orgasm, but now able to breathe properly, she turned to her and gave her a hard, passionate kiss.  
“Are you ready to…?”  
“As ready as can be, darling.” Eponine smiled, she was still very aroused, and curious what Cosette would do to her. Cosette smiled and nodded. 

She started with her neck, peppering it with kisses, sucking and nibbling on a particular spot until a small bruise appeared. Eponine seemed to like that, she gasped and chuckled. Then she moved to her breasts, which were almost entirely flat when she was laying on her back. “You’re so lovely, Eponine…” She scratched her arms as she began kissing and sucking on her nipples, she scratched her neck, her shoulders, raked her nails down her arms again…  
“Oh, you’re a bit rough with me, Cosette”, Eponine said in a breathy voice. “I like that.” Cosette practically beamed and sucked harder on the other girl’s nipples. She even dared to nibble on them, very softy so she wouldn’t hurt her, before twirling her tongue around them, slowly drawing big circles. She kissed her stomach, now raking her nails down her ribs, which were rather protruding due to her spindly figure, before moving up again, continuing with her breasts and tangling her fingers in her brown, messy hair.  
“That’s good… You’re so good, Cosette. Pull my hair harder, it won’t hurt, I like it.” Cosette grinned proudly, she seemed to be doing well already and the nervous fluttering in her stomach was almost gone. She couldn’t resist kissing her lips again, she did it while she pulled her hair, and both the young women moaned happily into the kiss.  
“May I kiss you… uh… your…” Cosette blushed. “Your pussy?” Eponine grinned.  
“As much as you like.”  
She gave her one last kiss before moving down again, scratching her entire body, her breasts, her ribs, her stomach and waist and down her hipbones and thighs. She was still scratching her thighs when she put her face behind her legs and gave her vulva a hard kiss. The hair tickled her nose a bit and that made her giggle.  
“Do I look that funny down there?” Eponine teased.  
“No, it just tickled, that’s all!” Cosette chuckled and started to lick her labia, and then her clitoris and entrance. The only woman Cosette had ever tasted before was herself, once, out of curiosity when she was idly playing with her parts, and she rather liked the taste, even if she was embarrassed to confess it to herself then. Eponine tasted different, sharper, less sweet and a little more musky, but the taste wasn’t unpleasant, on the contrary. Cosette found Eponine’s taste wilder in a sense, more sexual, more like a woman than a young girl such as herself. She inhaled her scent for a while, enjoying it, and continued to lick. Now Eponine was moaning softly. She wasn’t as loud in bed as Cosette, but it was obvious that she enjoyed this treatment just as much as the former, she just expressed it differently.  
She pulled away and sucked gently on her labia before deciding to be a little bit experimental, to see if Eponine would enjoy it. She moved her tongue even further down and started to lick her anus. Eponine gasped, she was a bit surprised.  
“Oh… Cosette!” Cosette blushed.  
“Do you want me to stop?”  
“No… not if you don’t want to stop, I like it…” So she continued. “Mmm… So good…”

Cosette pulled away after a few minutes and put her hand between her legs after a while, pleased to feel that she was even wetter than before. She couldn’t resist the taste of her wetness, and she hungrily licked up all her juices. She gave her clit a slow, hard stroke with her tongue and licked it like that for a while, like a cat lapping up milk. Eponine’s moans grew louder and more drawn out.  
“Yes, Cosette… Just like that… You’re so good, you’re fantastic… Mmm… Do you want to penetrate me… with your tongue?” Cosette smiled, she was just about to do just that, both to please her lover and to get to taste her even more. She slowly inserted the tip of her tongue, pulled out and inserted it again, further this time. She couldn’t stay quiet when she did, her moans mixed with Eponine’s as she slowly fucked her with her tongue. Eponine was shuddering with lust and delight, now whimpering, praising Cosette, telling her how good she was, how perfect she was. After some minutes, much to her dismay, Cosette’s tongue started to cramp a little and she had to pull out. She put a finger to Eponine’s clit instead.  
“No, darling, it’s alright… come here.” Eponine smiled blissfully and gestured to Cosette to come and lay beside her.  
“Wasn’t it good…?”  
“It was perfect, Cosette, so perfect. But I feel all satisfied now.”  
“But… I didn’t make you…” Eponine chuckled a little.  
“I’m satisfied still. Even if I’m very aroused it takes a very long time for me to climax, and I don’t need to climax. Cosette, this was the best sex I’ve had in a long, long time.” She gave her lover a warm embrace and a slow kiss. Cosette giggled.  
“Then I guess it’s my turn to feel honoured now.”


End file.
